The Atlantis Movie
The Atlantis Movie is a CGI (computer generated imagery) television film based upon the Atlantis line of products. Within a duration of twenty-one minutes the film features the Atlantis theme with most of its characters, vehicles, artifacts, and creatures rounded up by a compact storyline. Plot Part one The movie opens up on the Neptune Carrier with Dr. Jeff Fisher talking to Professor Sam Rhodes about a fish he claims exists but no one has been able to find it. After the crew is gathered (which required awaking first mate Lance Spears), Samantha begins to explain their mission. Part two Samantha discusses how a vanished sea station built for a theory of hers that the mythical city of Atlantis existed, was swallowed up by the sea. She then presents a triangular prism she claims is the map to Atlantis, but the Captain Ace Speedman refuses to help look, persisting that they are a salvage mission that just picks up as much treasure as they can. Before Samantha can convince him, however, the ship makes contact with a Monster Crab that sends their ship plummeting to the ocean floor. Upon discovering a sub from the lost sea station, the Captain goes on a scuba mission to deal with the crab. After locking the crab in a cage, the Captain discovers a crystal on the sea floor and retrieves it. After Lance's failure to fix the cable, the ship goes off a cliff. Part three The ship plumets into an underwater volcano, but makes its way through the deep, subterranean lava tunnels into a depth thought not to exist. Excitedly, Samantha says that once all the crystals were found, the location of Atlantis will be clear. Observing the damage made to their current sub, the team quickly builds new ones, the Typhoon Turbo Sub and the Seabed Scavenger with which to find the crystals. The two newly built subs, the Captain's personal vehicle, the Wreck Raider, and Lance in the diving suit alongside move out, but not before a strange, green, octopus-like creature decides to follow. Part four The convoy of submarines go deep within the ocean, but Samantha stops them upon the discovery of the mysterious squid temple. The divers are soon met by many, red Squid warriors, and Fish suggests to let them know the divers mean no harm. To her horror, Samantha reads a sign on the temple warning those who enter, and so after taking a few photographs of the Squids, Fish swims away. After a brief respite, the crew is met by a Giant Squid. Thinking quickly, they are able to tangle the squid's tentacles in holes in the rock, and the second crystal is discovered. The subs soon see odd things moving in the sand, which Fish says are Manta Rays and completely harmless. However, as Manta Warriors begin to gather, Lance begins to think twice about this statement. Part five The Manta Warriors continue to surround the submarines, but they suddenly disperse. Lance credits this to his Kung Fu, but they soon discover it is because of a much bigger threat: an enormous black shark. After a few attempts to get rid of the shark fail, Lance finally defeats him by sending a dummy diver (which is an air tank with a helmet) to lure him away. When the shark eats the fake diver as is about to eat Lance when the creature burps and suddenly inflates with air. The shark begins to fart and then float away. The third crystal is found, but just as the Captain picks it up, a Manta Warrior erupts from the sand and takes it from him. The Captain goes after the Manta Warrior on his own in the Wreck Raider, but the rest of the crew finds him (with the crystal) using the tracking device that all vehicles have. Unfortunately, their happiness is ended abruptly when Shark Warriors start coming out of a large, stone shark-like entrance to a mysterious structure. The crew gets many tridents and wedge them in the throttle lever causing their vehicles to drive away, followed closely by the swarming Shark Warriors. Part six After hiding from the sharks in the sand, Samantha sees the last crystal, but is disappointed when there is no Atlantis. After some reassurance from the Captain, Samantha learns that crystals are the keys to Atlantis, and she inserts them in the correct places on the portal. After all the keys are placed, Fish discovers one is still missing, but that problem is solved when the triangle unfolds to reveal the final key. When this key is placed, the ocean begins to shake and rumble, and the stone shark statues on either side of the Portal become alive. A Portal forms between all the keys, and the crew decides to built a rocket out of the Wreck Raider using their oxygen tanks to get past the newly-created sharks. They rocket into the portal, and the large, beautiful, golden city of Atlantis awaits for them on the other side. In the following newspaper articles, it is seen that Fish discovers the fish he was looking for, Samantha Rhodes becomes part of the crew, and the salvage crew are heroes! Trivia *Professor Sam Rhodes based her theory around the work of underwater station that disappeared. This was likely the Aquabase (7775 Aquabase Invasion) from the Aqua Raiders theme, a reference to the last major underwater LEGO theme. This is further confirmed by the appearance of the submarine from 7774 Crab Crusher, which the Professor said was from the station. The destruction of the sub may be the symbolic for Aqua Raider's replacement by Atlantis; one theme's sub destroyed by the next. *Ironically, the sub from 7774 Crab Crusher was discovered by the Atlantis crew when they were being chased by a similar giant crab, further strengthening the connection. Background In Germany the film was premiered on January 24, 2010 on the channel "Super RTL". The German version with title "Atlantis - Suche nach der versunkenen Stadt" (Engl.: "Atlantis - Quest for the Lost City") is fully synchronized and has about 21 min. running time. The film was first teased in the German 2010 consumer catalog released in December 2009. According to the January edition of the German LEGO Club Magazine, the film would be shown again in March and September 2010 on the same channel. In America the film was featured on the Canadian channel "Teletoon" on February 13, 2010. This was first confirmed in the January edition of the American LEGO Magazine. A shorter version of the original film can be watched in 3D (using glasses from the January edition of the LEGO Club Magazine) on the official LEGO Atlantis website - Movie section. It was also featured as a bonus movie on the 2856076 Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies DVD. Gallery Ace.jpg|Captain Ace Speedman as he appears in the first scene. Samantha.jpg|Professor Sam Rhodes giving a speech. Jeff.jpg|Dr. Jeff Fisher talking to Ace. Lance.jpg|Lance Spears (Without Hair) Category:LEGO Films Category:Atlantis Category:2010 media Category:LEGO Club Category:Films